


I'd give you all, and have none (just to have you here by me)

by sweetheart35



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Smut, That's it, billy fucks steve on top of the camaro, established undefined relationship, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Billy had managed to convince Steve to leave the party about an hour ago, like Steve wasn’t fucking easy and needed more than Billy talking low and sweet in his ear when no one else was looking to agree, and driven them to the quarry, parked a little ways off the road and got Steve up on the hood of his car, stepping between his legs like he belonged there and pulled Steve flush against him, kissing him slow and sweet because he could just dive straight in, knew they both loved the clashing of teeth, but he had plans and those involved warming Steve up nice and slow and getting him a little desperate.





	I'd give you all, and have none (just to have you here by me)

Billy has been riding a high all damn night.

Hawkins had won a big game and made it to the basketball finals the night before. Billy beat his own keg stand record at the party earlier this evening. Steve had shown up to that same party in that pair of jeans that show off his ass so well and the green shirt that brought out his eyes and was basically Billy’s favorite outfit on him and Steve _ knew it, _ which meant Steve had worn it _ for him _ and his boy is so fucking sweet like that sometimes.

And now, as the cherry on top, Billy’s got Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist, Steve himself laid back on the hood of the camaro, completely naked, writhing and _ begging _ Billy to go faster. Billy’s got one hand on Steve’s hip, holding him in place, the other holding a cigarette to his lips while he thrusts lazily, like he’s got all the time in the world.

Billy had managed to convince Steve to leave the party about an hour ago, like Steve wasn’t fucking easy and needed more than Billy talking low and sweet in his ear when no one else was looking to agree, and driven them to the quarry, parked a little ways off the road and got Steve up on the hood of his car, stepping between his legs like he _ belonged _ there and pulled Steve flush against him, kissing him slow and sweet because he could just dive straight in, knew they both loved the clashing of teeth, but he had _ plans _ and those involved warming Steve up nice and slow and getting him a little desperate.

“Saw you looking at me earlier,” Billy tells him. Steve’s got one hand wrapped around Billy’s wrist, the other scrabbling over the hood. The night is unseasonably warm but Billy can still see gooseflesh on Steve’s skin, his nipples pulled tight.

“Course I was looking,” Steve breathes out. “You take up the whole damn room with your oversized ego.”

The sass earns him a sharp snap of Billy’s hips and Steve arches his back with a moan. Billy watches greedily as his cock twitches and drools precome onto his belly. 

“I dunno, pretty boy,” Billy drawls after a moment of just _ watching _, blowing smoke up into the air. “Don’t think it counts as me having an oversized ego if I’ve earned it.” He looks down at Steve, who’s got his head tipped back, throat exposed, and Billy wants to sink his teeth into it, mark up all that skin on display, because having Steve like this, naked on his back and legs spread for Billy while while Billy’s upright and still fully clothed?

It’s _ intoxicating. _

He leaves the cigarette dangling in his mouth, gets his other hand on Steve and starts thrusting a little faster. There are these little breathes that are getting punched out of Steve and Billy wants to see how loud he can make Steve get. 

“Scored that winning point in the game last night,” Billy says. He lifts Steve’s hips, adjusting the angle, and is rewarded with a gasp. “Beat the record for the keg.”

“It’s your own record,” Steve groans, eyes slipping shut. “It doesn’t count.” Billy slows down and Steve’s eyes snap back open, glaring at him. _ “Billy.” _

“Beat the record for the keg,” Billy repeats. Steve’s hand tightens on Billy’s wrist. “Pretty sure it _ does _ count. Plus I had a little competition tonight, means I’m still _ king.” _ He takes the smoke out of his mouth and leans over Steve, exhaling in his face to see him scrunch up his nose before he gets his mouth by his ear, braced on his forearm. “And then you showed up at that party, looking like an absolute _ tease, _ in those jeans you know I love.”

Billy noses behind Steve’s ear, inhales his scent, drinks in the smell of cologne and smoke and clean sweat under it all. He presses a wet kiss there, grinning when Steve shudders under him, and proceeds to suck a bruise into his skin. 

“And now,” Billy breathes, still talking directly into Steve’s ear, low, like he’s sharing a secret. He can feel Steve’s chest heaving against his. “You’re out here with me, letting me do whatever I want.” Steve’s squirming, trying to fuck his hips up despite the way he’s pinned, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock, and _ fuck _ Billy loves when he gets like this. 

“Guess this means you’re my prize, huh, baby.” Billy rolls his hips, grinds into Steve and groans when Steve clenches down around him. 

“Billy, _ please,” _Steve whines, presses imploring little kisses to whatever part of Billy he can reach. He’s still holding Billy’s wrist in one hand but his other hand comes up and tangles itself in Billy’s hair, gives it a tug. Billy pulls out, shoves back in and then does it again, reveling in the punched out moan he gets. 

“Taking me so good, princess,” Billy pants. “Feel so fucking good, all wet for me.” He is. Billy spent a damn long time working Steve open, had been wanting to fuck Steve on his camaro for _ ages, _ almost since he and Steve had started this thing between them and between the high of the victory yesterday, the rush of the party tonight and the warmth as spring crept closer it seemed like the perfect time to do it. 

“You should feel yourself. So fucking _ loose,” _ he continues, pressing his mouth to Steve’s. Steve kisses him back sloppily, whining into his mouth. “Just about took my whole fucking hand. You’re so greedy, though. Fingers weren’t enough. Had to have my dick inside you, you little cockslut, huh?” Billy pushes back upright, grins at Steve’s cry of protest and takes another drag. He savors the smoke, almost wishes it was a joint so he could shotgun Steve and watch his eyes go glassy with the high; wouldn’t let him _ have _ the joint, though. He’d only take what Billy decided to give him. 

Billy drops the cigarette carelessly, stomps it out, eyes fixed on where he disappears into Steve. He gets a hand on Steve’s thigh, pushes it up and away, opening him up more. Steve whimpers at the stretch, but Billy doesn’t pay him any mind. _ Looks _ at Steve’s stretched and puffy rim. 

“So loose,” he says again, almost reverently. Brings his other hand down and presses his fingers up against the rim. Steve cries out, hips stuttering and Billy’s eyes fly up to his face. Steve’s biting his lip hard enough Billy’s sure he’s going to break skin, eyes squeezed shut and his face flushed red. Billy presses again and Steve whines in the back in his throat. Billy leans back over him and presses his finger against Steve’s lips. 

“Suck,” he tells him and Steve, always so sweet in bed, opens his mouth and sucks the finger into his mouth. Billy fucks into Steve, slow and sweet, while Steve sucks his finger, eyes fixed on Billy’s and Billy couldn’t look away if he tried.

He pulls his finger back out of Steve’s mouth, feeling a bit smug when he whimpers at the loss, and looks back down at where they’re joined.

“Do you think you could take more?” Billy asks and Steve’s head jerks up, cranes his neck to look at Billy. His mouth is hanging open and _ fuck _ his pupils are blown so wide his eyes are _ black. _ “Yeah?” You think you’d like that? My dick isn’t enough for you, you gotta have more, right?” Steve sucks in a heaving gasp and Billy presses his finger against Steve’s rim, right against his dick. Doesn’t push in, just rubs lightly, watching Steve moan, drinking in the sight of him.

When he does push it in, Billy hisses, had to bite down against the moan that tries to escape, Steve _ squealing _ . It’s _ tight and hot, _ it feels like fucking heaven, he feels like he’s about to blow his load and Billy can’t believe they’ve never tried this before. He takes a minute, wrestles himself back under control, watches through slitted eyes as Steve slaps the hood of the camaro, fists his own hair because Billy told him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself when they started.

“Billy, Billy, Billy, _ please,” _ Steve chants his name, voice hitching and Billy pulls out almost all the way, twists his finger so he can hook it around Steve’s rim and _ pull, _ stretching him further and Steve arches up off the camaro, voice echoing around the clearing as he cries out and Billy thrusts in, tries to get him _ louder. _

Steve is almost crying, jolting on the car, Billy’s grip the only thing keeping him from sliding up the hood. Billy’s knees are digging into the front of the car as he braces himself for leverage. Steve’s chanting Billy’s name over and over, his voice breaking over it and Billy’s sure he’s never heard anything better.

“Fucking slut,” Billy breathes, shoves in and _ stays, _ grinds against Steve’s prostate to watch him moan, twists his finger around and then pulls out completely, gets his hands on both of Steve’s legs and pushes them both up and out away from his body, leaving him exposed to the night air and Billy’s gaze and Steve really does start crying then as Billy watches him clench down around nothing, cock an angry red and jumping.

_ “Billy, please, please.” _ Steve reaches out and grabs his wrists, tries pulling Billy closer, but he doesn’t budge. “Billy, please, _ fuck me, c’mon -” _

And really, who is Billy to ignore a request that sweet? He lets go of Steve’s legs, grabs his hips and flips him onto his stomach before shoving back in and Steve _ wails, _ hands scrabbling over the hood and if he scratches the paint Billy’s gonna take it out of his hide with interest.

“Look at you,” he groans, leans down and captures Steve’s hands, threads his fingers through and holds them down. “Fucking begging it for it like a bitch in heat.” He gets his teeth on Steve’s earlobe and tugs once, moves lower to lick the tears off his cheek. “You’re my bitch, though. Not _ King Steve _ anymore.”

Steve’s wet and hot around him and the only thing Billy can hear is their skin slapping together and Steve moaning like a goddamn whore, moaning for Billy, for Billy’s dick inside him, because Billy’s the only one who gets to see him this way, strung out and crying.

“You gonna come, baby?” Billy asks, mouth pressed to Steve’s cheek, chest plastered to his back. Steve’s clenching around him, squeezing and Billy snaps his hips harder. “You gonna come just like this? My dick splitting you open, rubbing yourself off on my car?” Steve moans, rubs his face over the hood and Billy grins.

“It’s okay,” he coos and Steve gives a full body shudder under him. “You can come, sweetheart.” And Steve rolls his hips back against Billy desperately, tilts them up to take Billy deeper and Billy can feel him clenching tighter around Billy, so he drives in harder and then he’s coming, moaning out his release and he’s rippling around Billy and Billy’s snapping his hips, gets his teeth in the back of Steve’s neck and _ bites, _ feels Steve jerk and then he’s falling over the edge, Steve whimpering under him.

They both lay there for a long moment before Billy detaches from Steve’s neck, licks over the bite marks there as an apology and then pushes up and away. Steve shivers, the air around them suddenly seeming much cooler and Billy runs a soothing hand down his back. They both hiss when Billy pulls out. Steve whines a bit when Billy presses his thumb into the skin where his zipper had dug in, leaving it raw.

“Sorry, baby,” he murmurs, pulling away and tucking himself back into his pants. Steve goes to push himself up before Billy’s hand lands on the small of his back, keeping him down.

“Billy?” He asks, confused, only to cry out when Billy presses his thumb to his hole, catches the trickle of come starting to leak out and pushes it back in. “Billy, I can’t -”

“I bet you could,” Billy interrupts, twists his thumb around. “Bet I could’ve just fucked you through it and gotten you hard again.” He fucks his thumb in and out a few times, listens to Steve moan, before he pulls his thumb out and pulls Steve upright, gets him turned around and catching his mouth in a lazy kiss. Steve sighs against him, lets Billy support his weight with an arm around his waist.

“C’mon,” Billy says after a moment, lips still brushing Steve’s. “Let’s get you dressed.” He gives Steve’s ass a light smack before stepping away, letting his eyes rake over Steve’s form. He’s got bruises on his hips and neck, his lips bitten red and swollen and his hair’s a mess. He looks freshly fucked and Billy can’t help but leer just a little even as he leans over and grabs Steve’s jeans off the ground and shakes them out before throwing them at Steve’s face.

“Where are my boxers?” Steve asks, pulling the jeans off his head.

“Dunno,” Billy says, kicking them behind a tree before Steve could see. “Leave ‘em, it’s not like you can’t afford to buy more anyway.” He ignores Steve’s grumble of, “Not the point, asshole,” grabs his shirt up off the ground and uses it to wipe the come off the car. He wouldn’t mind leaving it, letting it dry on the car, thinks Steve’s face would be hilarious when he picks him up later, but he won’t risk Neil seeing it. Steve makes a face at him but he takes the shirt anyway and pulls it on, shivering a little too hard to protest and Billy can’t resist stepping into his space again, getting his hands on his hips, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. Steve hums happily against and when he pulls away, Billy has half a mind to reel him back in.

“My feet are freezing,” Steve says and yeah, okay. He’s still barefoot. Steve lets Billy shuffle him around to the passenger side and settle him into the car without a fuss. Billy strips his jacket off, drops it in Steve’s lap, shutting the door quickly in his face before Steve can say anything and sets about tracking Steve’s shoes down.

When he gets into the driver’s seat, he’s a little pleased to see Steve’s pulled the jacket on. “Here,” he says, dropping his shoes and socks onto the floor by Steve’s feet and starts the car. Neither of them say anything while Billy pulls away from the clearing, headed towards Steve house, and Steve wrestles his shoes on.

Billy must be feeling it real bad tonight, because he pulls up in front of Steve’s house instead of down the street like he normally does. Steve let him take him into the woods at night, though. The least he could do is drive him to his door for once, Billy reasons, not like it’ll get them caught. 

And if does, Billy figures he can just drive them straight out of this hellhole, figures they don’t have to stop until they reach California. He’d love to see Steve on the beach, see how he’d look sunkissed with an ocean breeze through his hair. Thinks Steve would like it out there. 

He wonders if Steve would be willing to stick around for a year after graduating, wait for Billy. 

“I’ll see you later,” Steve says, interrupting Billy’s thoughts. He’s unbuckled his seatbelt and is starting to shrug out of Billy’s jacket and Billy, very abruptly, doesn’t want him to, wants him to keep the jacket on, like he’s _ actually _ Billy’s girl or some shit, like that’s something they can do. 

“Yeah sure,” Billy says and Steve shoots him a weird look but moves to get out of the car. Just before he does, though, Billy reaches out, snags the back of his neck and draws him in for a fast kiss. “I’ll pick you up, Princess.”

“My hero,” Steve says, smiling against him before he pulls away and gets out of the car. 

Billy watches until he’s inside the house before he pulls out and drives away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could only find about two fics involving Steve, Billy and the camaro and thought someone should take a step to remedy that. This was the result.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: billyhargrovetrash.tumblr.com


End file.
